


A Bit of Bright

by rainlady



Series: Bit of Bright [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Babies, But They're Babies So They Don't Do Much, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Original Character(s), So So Many Babies, So so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4846793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainlady/pseuds/rainlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emotions of admiration and awe and love all ringed by a fierce edge of protectiveness.  Peter had been riding this emotional wave for days and he had a feeling he would never stop feeling it and that was quite fine by him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bit of Bright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mysenia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/gifts).



> A gift for the lovely Mysenia. They have been posting so much awesome fic of late that I decided I needed to write them something in return. I'm not sure this is awesome but it's something.
> 
> This fic was inspired by this gif set: http://mysenia.tumblr.com/post/129518653995/fusions02-ian-bohen-at-nemeton-itacon-italy  
> This is not a direct take on it more on the fact that I wanted to write something where Peter is THIS happy because it's not something we've seen on the show.
> 
> I've made this part of a series because I would like to write more from this 'verse but it will depend on if I'm inspired or not. If anyone has any domestic fluff scenes they might like to see please send the ideas my way. I make no promises that I will use them but there's always the chance!

* * *

Peter entered the room quietly.

His feet were bare as he padded across the floor. His chest was also bare and the sweatpants he was wearing were ratty and threadbare. He'd just managed to get them back from Stiles who had been using them for the past three months after insisting that they were the only thing that was remotely comfortable Peter probably should have washed them before wearing them but to be honestly he preferred them the way they currently smelled. Saturated in the smell of his mate and sweat and heady combination that probably would have sent him over the very precarious edge he always walked when it came to his omega if the omega in question probably wouldn't have castrated him on the spot if he so much as hinted at sex. 

Peter stepped up to the bed and all of those thoughts were instantly driven from his mind as other emotions welled up and took the place of his normally over active sex drive. Emotions of admiration and awe and love all ringed by a fierce edge of protectiveness. Peter had been riding this emotional wave for days and he had a feeling he would never stop feeling it and that was quite fine by him.

Stiles was exactly where he'd left him earlier. Curled up in the center of their huge bed facing the door. He was in even more ragged shape then Peter was. His hair was a ratty nest that would probably be shaved off the first moment he had enough time and energy to do so. His skin was pale and there were dark rings around his eyes showing the lack of sleep he'd gotten in a long while. He was wearing one of Peter's softest v-neck in sleep it gave a tantalizing peek at his temporarily swelled chest and the edges of his favorite pair of batman boxers were visible from beneath the edge of the sheet that covered him. He smelled heavy of sweat and the fact that he hadn't showered in days.

Peter thought he'd never looked more beautiful.

His arm was stretched forward, curled with deceptive looseness around the reasons he was currently such an exhausted mess. Four tiny bundles each wrapped in their own blanket and then further wrapped up in the t-shirt belong to a member of the family pack. They were far too young to have shown any signs of potential wolfiness (as Stiles like to call it) but given the voracious way they went after their meals Peter had high hopes for all four of them. If they were wolves then them catching the scent of their family pack early was incredibly important. Particularly the Sheriff' scent since he was human and spent a lot of time around Stiles and had the most potential for being mistaken by an untrained pup as being an outside threat to Stiles. A natural instinct that Peter was planning to encourage and hone as much as possible but not towards the Sheriff who was finally starting to warm up to his son's chosen partner if the recent lack of gun waving speeches was anything to go by.

Peter couldn't stop the grin that split his face as he looked down at his little family. He reached out and gently ran a finger against the cheek of each pup (Claudia, Talia, Leia and Luke) scenting them each lightly. They snuffled slightly and little Leia let out a tiny mewling sound that went right to Peter's heart.

“If you wake them I will set you on fire again.”

Peter's grin widened at the threat from his mate. Stiles' eyes were still closed but he had shifted slightly baring his own cheek towards Peter. Peter obliged him and brushed his fingers against Stiles' cheek and scenting him with gentle reverence. Then he carefully moved the pillow he'd placed up behind the pups when he'd gotten out of bed earlier to check his email and texts to let everyone Stiles was currently not allowing into the family den that they were still happy and well. He knew that the three that Stiles had allowed in (the Sheriff, Derek and Maila) were keeping everyone else updated but he also couldn't resist the urge to crow about his new family himself every chance he was given.

“Yes, dear,” he answered softly as he carefully slid into bed.

He felt himself calm instantly as he placed himself physically between his family and the door. He curled his own arm around the pups and grinned as they cooed at him in their sleep.

“I'm serious Peter,” Stiles said again. “Fire...lots and lots of fire.”

“Yes, dear,” he answered back as he brushed his hand against Stiles' hip in a soothing manner. The exhaustion in his mate's voice caused him to feel a bit restless and helpless. 

The birthing had not been easy. Multiple births were actually fairly common among born wolves but a quad births had been a big surprise to everyone involved. The pregnancy had been a battle from the start. Stiles had spent most of it sick and on bed rest a fact which he had hated which had made him extra cranky and emotional. When it came time to have the pups doctor's had wanted Stiles to have a c-section. Male omega births were complicated enough to begin with but when adding multiples into the mix added even more risk. Stiles had insisted on a natural birth however and Peter hadn't been able to talk him out of it. The resulting labor had been rather horrible for everyone involved (and Peter had no doubt that if they did choose to have more pups Stiles would probably opt for going the surgery route if given the choice). 

Stiles was still in the process of recovering. Not that the pups gave him much time to rest and recuperate. Peter did everything he could to help his mate out with the things he could do for the pups but it was four against two and it was a loosing battle for the parents. Peter was looking forward to when Stiles' ultra over-protective instinct would fade a little and he would allow someone else into the inner den to give them a hand. Peter loved his pups but he was getting tired of constantly being the one who had to change all the diapers. And to be completely honest he was more then a little eager to see Derek's expression when he ended up with that particular duty.

Despite the dire threat thrown his way he nuzzled Claudia who was closest to him. She made a soft squawking sound but quickly fading back to sleep. 

“Fire,” Stiles warned sleepily but he was smiling softening the threat. “So much fire.”

“Yes, dear,” Peter murmured against as he shifted closer to the group bundling up around the sleeping pups and twining his legs together with his mate.

“Are you Buttercupping me?” Stiles questioned his eyes slitting open to pin Peter with an exasperated look.

Peter smirked back at him. Unsurprised that Stiles had picked up on it so quickly. His mate was nothing if not perceptive and it probably helped that they'd watched The Princess Bride during the last feeding session. He propped himself up on his elbow brushed his toes gently against Stiles leg. Despite being nowhere near ready for anything of the sort Stiles shivered at the touch and the warm spicy scent of his arousal peeked slightly.

“Yes, dear,” Peter said with a raised eyebrow.

Stiles huffed slightly and he shook his head against the pillow. “You are a horrible person,” he mumbled.

“Yes dear,” Peter answered with a smirk. 

Then he carefully leaned forward around the top of the pups and tried to catch Stiles' lips in a kiss. Stiles seemed like he was all for it but at the last second he wrinkled his nose and pulled away.

“Eww gross...no...I haven't brushed my teeth in days,” he said ducking away from Peter's second attempt. “I'm pretty sure I have moss growing on my teeth and my breath tastes like raw dead rabbit.”

“Hmmm...raw dead rabbit's pretty tasty though,” Peter pointed out cheekily.

Stiles huffed again and tried to weakly bat him away as he came in for a third kiss. This time Stiles allowed it. His breath wasn't nearly as bad as he thought it was but Peter didn't bother to tell him that as he got distracted by nosing along his cheek to nuzzle behind his ear. The scent there was the strongest. It had used to be a mixture of the two of them and that never failed to make him happy. Now the scent was even stronger. It was a mix of all six of them and Peter's heart soared at the reminder of his family of his pack...his home He grinned widely and gave the spot a tiny link. Stiles giggled but rubbed his cheek against Peter's hair purposefully scenting him right back

“You're completely ridiculous,” he murmured back with a grin.

“I'm happy,” Peter said softly. “I'm so damn happy right now I might even be nice to McCall the next time I see him.”

Stiles let out a snort and he pulled back so he could look Peter in the eyes. “That is pretty happy for you,” he said and leaned forward to kiss him. “You deserve it, Peter,” he said firmly. “You deserve to be this happy.”

Peter ducked his head slightly at that and pressed their hands together on his cheek. He wasn't sure about the words. Stiles made a point to tell him that every day since they got together but the truth of it still hadn't stuck. He knew without a fact that he didn't deserve his mate. He still had no clue how he had managed to get so lucky that Stiles had eventually warmed up to him and looked past all the darkness in their lives to agree to be with him. Peter had done some pretty heavy pursuing once Stiles had come of age but he'd never thought the omega would actually agree to being together. But somehow he had and somehow they had survived. Despite the craziness in their lives, despite everyone trying to convince Stiles that he could do better, despite Peter's own attempts to sabotage their relationship on numerous occasions they had somehow managed to make it here. 

To being a mated pair to having a family.

As if sensing the Peter's line of thoughts Stiles lets out a little huff and nips him on the tip of his nose. Peter growls playfully back and leans forward for another proper kiss. They're both perhaps a little breathless when they break apart but Peter can sense that Stile's energy is starting to wane and that he needs as much sleep as he can get if he's going to heal properly. He presses a kiss on his mate's temple and lays presses him back so that he's lying fully down again.

“Get some sleep, Mama Wolf,” he teases gently. 

They'd yet to really decide what they were going to call each other in front of the kids. He knew Stiles himself didn't really seem to mind Mama but society could be strange even if male omega's were more common and better treated then they had ever been in the past. Stiles rolled his eyes but they drifted closed almost the instant he'd finished.

“You too, Papa Wolf,” he mumbled back.

“Yes dear,” Peter answered back.

There was one final snort from Stiles as an answer and then his breathing evened out in sleep. His family sleeping Peter allowed himself to follow suit. Not quite fully sleeping because the rest of the house was currently empty with the Sheriff and Malia at their respective work places and Derek off patrolling the area so Peter needed to be on alert in case something happened but he drifted in an out in a comfortable half-sleep.

Unfortunately the peace only lasted about a half an hour before the familiar telltale scent of a dirty diaper filled the room. Peter got a half second to let out a sigh before Talia let out a warbled disgruntled cry. Stiles sort of half jerked upright in bed letting out a hiss of pain before landing back on the bed. Peter's knew his eyes were flashing in response to his mate's pain but he didn't allow that to distract him as he reached for his daughter.

“She's going to wake the others,” Stiles said as he sort of half shuffled on his side to gather the other three close together in placating bundle in the center of the bed as Peter scooped Talia up into his arms.

Peter could indeed sense the other three waking so he hurried out of the room towards where the changing area was. In their wake he could hear Stiles' voice gently soothing the other pups and he let out a sigh of relief as they fell swiftly back into sleep. Hopefully Stiles would follow them quickly.

“Come on little Miss Smelly,” he murmured to daughter in his arms nuzzling her cheek as she blinked wide eyes at him. 

He flashed his eyes gently at her as he placed her on the changing table. And though he was pretty sure his sleep deprived brain was just imaging it he was almost positive he saw an brief answering flash of back from her. His heart swelled even bigger as he grinned down at her and leaned forward to nuzzle her bare tummy.

He might not deserve this bit of happiness he'd managed to luck into. But he was far too selfish to let himself do anything but cling onto it and enjoy it and protect it with every fiber of his being.

This was his happiness, his family, his pack. Heaven help anything that tried to take it away from him.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Names and Birth Order for those that might be interested. Claudia was born first, obviously named after Stiles' mother. Talia was born next and named after his sister. I'm pretty sure we don't know Peter's mother's name yet (if I'm wrong and I just missed the mention some how please let me know so I can change it) so I went with Talia instead. Luke was born third and Leia last. Their name origin should be obvious. Stiles is a giant geek so of course he took the opportunity to name a set of his twins after a set of important twins from one of his favorite series. In my head Peter is also a giant geek so he didn't fight him on it at all.


End file.
